The present invention relates to a prize acquisition game and an operating system thereof, and is suitably employed in a prize acquisition game apparatus for acquiring a prize by opening and closing a plurality of arms and in an operating system for operating such prize acquisition game apparatus.
A prize acquisition game apparatus such as a crane game machine for acquiring a prize housed inside a cabinet is often established in game arcades as well as general shops and shopping malls since the operation thereof is amusing and a player's challenge spirit is challenged through the use of popular characters or the like as the prize. Conventionally, various types of such prize acquisition game apparatus have been proposed and commercialized (for instance, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-164662).